girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Duke D'Omas
Are we sure that the Gilded Duke and Duke D'Omas are the same person? I don't remember that ever being stated. -Evaneyreddeman 21:56, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :I don't think that was ever explicitly stated either, but I'd have to comb archives to be sure. --mnenyver 00:36, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :: Having done a quick scan of same, I didn't find anywhere it specifically said so, but I do think it's pretty strongly indicated. I mean, it's not out of the question that there were two upstart Sparks, both calling themselves Duke something, both apparently in some way, in a similar timeframe (the Gilded Duke was put down , which seems about right for the von Zinzers' timeframe) and both with the apparent sole purpose of providing backstory for more important side-characters, but... what would be the point? (And now watch this be an important twist later on.) -Acacia 00:51, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :::Ooh, you're good! I'm okay with leaving it in the article for now. It can always be changed. --mnenyver 01:34, 4 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I'm going to review the evidence in the story one way or the other. I've noticed that the level of speculative content in the main pages versus the 'Fan Theories' or 'Mad' pages isn't consistent across the wiki. In aid of correcting this, I've already moved a listing of the possible explanations for the Seven Popes by Zarchne from the 'Mad' page to the main Religion page. I think I'll end up giving the Duke D'Omas a separate page, and then giving the evidence that they are the same person on the Mad page, but I will review the situation in the story first. --Quadibloc 01:08, 2 December 2008 (UTC) :::::We know that the Duke D'Omas paid in gold, and that his walking gunship was golden. We also know that Bang had destroyed that gunship on her last mission before interrupting Klaus with Othar, so that happened recently. We don't, though, have any timeframe for how long Moloch and his brothers spent raiding the countryside to keep the walking gunship in good repair before setting out for France. :::::Of course, it would make sense for that period of time to be relatively short, simply because managing to survive that way would be difficult. Also, there are other cases in the story of apparently distinct characters being the same person, according to side information. Thus, the cast list tells us that Dr. Dimitri is also Dr. Vapnoople. The Secret Blueprints tell us that the party Bang has asked Klaus to help search for on her behalf is the one who ended her career as a Pirate Queen by destroying her band of pirates... in a manner suspiciously similar to the events Zeetha recounted in the story of her origin. :::::But conflating the Duke D'Omas with the Gilded Duke on the one hand, and being very cautious to be neutral on the possibility of Veilchen being a Smoke Knight on the other, seems inconsistent. On the other hand, trying to correct things like that seems like a good way of stepping on other contributors' toes, which I definitely don't want to do. --Quadibloc 02:38, 2 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::You are absolutely correct, of course. We should strive to be consistent. Personally, I think it's reasonable to assume both theories are true (D'Omas = Gilded Duke and Veilchen = Smoke Knight), but however it's worded in the article, we have to make it clear that this is merely a best guess. --mnenyver 05:55, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::The deed is done. The page for the Duke D'Omas is composed largely of those portions of the original text not referring to the Gilded Duke; a new page built around fragments of the original text replaced the Gilded Duke redirect page; and there's a Mad page for the Duke D'Omas which outlines, fairly comprehensively and objectively, I think, the evidence for the theory of their identity. --Quadibloc 02:22, 4 December 2008 (UTC)